


With a Little Less Demon-Hunting

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	With a Little Less Demon-Hunting

“Dee?” a tiny voice called out, and Dean flinched at how _broken_ his brother sounded. _You’re supposed to protect him. Protecting Sammy is the top priority. Nothing else matters but Sammy, and you can’t even keep him safe._ But why did safe equate to away from their drunken father?

“Yeah, I’m here, Sammy,” Dean forced a grin.

“Is he—?”

“Out on the couch.” _Why is that_ good _news? When did it become good news?_ Dean swallowed around a lump in his throat and crossed the room to his little brother. Careful not to touch his ribs, Dean enveloped Sam in his arms. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Sammy. I promise. We’ll be okay.” Sam nodded into Dean’s chest. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”


End file.
